onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Katakuri
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; Sweet Commander | bounty = 1,057,000,000 | jva = }} Charlotte Katakuri is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Katakuri is a large , muscular man with short spiky black hair and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a massive light ragged scarf that covers his mouth and reaches his shoulders. He also wears a torn leather jacket that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. His torso is covered in tattoos, and he wears spiked bracelets on his arms as well as knee pads with a single spike on them. Personality Katakuri appears to have a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor, seeming to care greatly about his crew and family's objectives. He is not afraid to take initiative even if it may be out of turn for him, as shown when he quickly dispatched Jigra after foreseeing his assassination attempt on his mother. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Katakuri is shown to be loyal to his mother as he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who would threaten her. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to Big Mom herself. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 suggests that the World Government views him as an extreme threat. Physical Abilities Katakuri has great physical strength, able to flick jellybeans with enough force to use them like bullets. He also has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him. Haki Katakuri is capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect a revenge plot on Big Mom that would have ensued seconds after. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he knew how Capone Bege would respond. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc On the day before the wedding of Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothie reported to the Whole Cake Chateau. On the wedding day, Katakuri was on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau as a man named Jigra attempted to get into the wedding without going through a body check. Katakuri, seeing that Jigra actually intended to take revenge on Big Mom and attack the venue, shot the man down as he was talking to Capone Bege. Katakuri asked Bege if he thought it was wrong of him to do that and told him to tell Big Mom that it was his judgement to kill Jigra. Trivia *Katakuriko means "potato starch" in Japanese, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Katakuri has the highest known bounty of anyone in the series. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Katakuri it:Charlotte Katakuri ru:Катакури fr:Charlotte Katakuri es:Katakuri Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Snipers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters